1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power supply control circuits and method, and particularly to a power supply circuit and method capable of controlling a computer to be shut down as expected.
2. Description of Related Art
In computer systems, a voltage output control circuit is generally arranged on a computer motherboard and connected to the south bridge chip. The south bridge chip includes a control terminal and a detecting terminal. The control terminal provides a control voltage for the voltage output control circuit. The detecting terminal detects a voltage signal from the voltage output control circuit so as to control the south bridge chip. When the computer is shut down, if the voltage signal from the voltage output circuit is at a low level, the south bridge chip will be wakened, and the computer will be powered on. Thus, the computer cannot be shut down as expected.